During the manufacture of glass slabs, the edges of semi-finished glass slabs are generally ground on a grinding machine to produce the final shape of the slab. A grinding machine comprises a conveyor that moves the semi-finished glass slabs along a path through two working stations comprising a plurality of grinding wheels arranged in fixed positions along the path. The grinding wheels grind opposing edges on each slab. Sometimes, however, the semi-finished glass slabs are subjected to positioning and squaring errors with respect to the grinding wheels while the glass slabs are moved on the conveyor. These positioning and squaring errors can produce flaws in the finished edges of the glass slabs.
Therefore, there is a need for a grinding head for a glass slab grinding machine that reduces or eliminates the positioning and squaring errors of the semi-finished glass slabs with respect to grinding wheels while the semi-finished glass slabs are moved on a conveyor. Further, there is a need for a grinding machine that reduces or eliminates the positioning and squaring errors of the semi-finished glass slabs with respect to grinding wheels while the semi-finished glass slabs are moved on a conveyor. Additionally, there is a need for a method of grinding the edges of a glass slab that reduces or eliminates the positioning and squaring errors of the semi-finished glass slabs with respect to grinding wheels while the semi-finished glass slabs are moved on a conveyor.